


Annabeth Chase and the Surfer Dude

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Architect Annabeth, F/M, Surfer AU, Surfer Percy, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a pick-me-up for one of my best friends. Surfer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annabeth Chase and the Surfer Dude

Annabeth Chase loved her job. She really did. Designing buildings, making major architectural decisions, showing off her prowess in AutoCAD – it was really a dream come true. She loved her office, her coworkers, everything about it.

Well, everything except one thing.

The beach, the sun, the ocean – all of it was so close, yet so far. She could see a few of her coworkers playing volleyball. Piper and Leo, two of the newer interns, waved to her, and she gave a feeble wave back. Who wanted to work on a day like today? But it was the cards she was dealt, and she had to play with them.

She forlornly looked at her MAC and started up the AutoCAD software. Tonight’s dinner was for the sole purpose of wowing the billionaires of California and convincing them to sign up for their newest designs with  _Dedalus Design Firm._ Annabeth had several perfect examples that she was incredibly proud of, and they were to be the dinner’s centerpiece. Already the models were built and in place, but she wanted to have a few more digital designs on hand.

Hence why she was stuck here in the shade under an umbrella with a glass of water and a laptop while her coworkers had fun.

"Hey girl, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Annabeth let out an audible groan. She glanced over her shoulder to find a hulking figure of a man, all muscles and – she assumed from his stupid grin and dumber question – no brains. He moved a little closer and sat himself in a seat next to her, still grinning. Nearby she heard a few other male voices chuckling to themselves. Even from the short distance she could smell the sweat he reeked of.

“Didja hear me?” he asked and leaned a little closer. She fixed him with her most prominent glare.

“Would you please leave?” she asked, but her voice was like steel. He guffawed.

“Aww come on, dontcha want to have some fun? Looks like all you know how to do is clicky-clack on the keyboard.” He made the motion with his fingers, twiddling them in the air. It took everything in her not to smack her forehead with her palm. She still groaned again.

“I have work to do, and your friends and you are smelling up this place. Please leave.”

He leaned back. “You don’t even want my name? Number?”

“I know enough to know I never want to see you near me again.”

His friends’ laughs were getting louder, and his grin was getting nastier. Annabeth kept an eye on him while she turned back to her work, but flinched back as the computer suddenly closed almost on her hands.

“Hey! What’s your problem?”

_Great. Now it looks like I need rescuing._

“All I want to do is work. You – ” She pointed at the one who wouldn’t leave her alone. “ – get away and stay away from me, or I’m calling the police. You – ”

The words died in her throat.

His hair was matted to his head, darkened by the sea water that it was clearly soaked in. His light, sea green eyes were full of concern as they looked at her, and she almost could have _sworn_ they sparkled. His jaw, set and strong, was just beneath a slightly crooked nose, and his lack of a shirt made it obvious that he spent time in the sun. She spotted the surfboard under his arm and had to stifle a weird giggle.

Alright, he was gorgeous. But he was still interrupting her work.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, “You go do whatever it was you were going to.”

He smiled at her and flicked his eyes to the other scowling, angry man. “I know you could probably handle this on your own, but I figured I’d offer some support. You know, just in case.”

She knew there was a blush flickering over her cheeks, but she attributed it to the sun, not to his beautiful smile.

“I’m fine.” Annabeth picked up her laptop and tucked it securely under her arm. The man who had hit on her was skulking away to join his friends who couldn’t stop laughing. She watched them leave, took another deep breath, and turned to go in, but the door was already open. The surfer was holding it open for her.

“Thanks,” she said with as neutral a look as she could give him.

“No problem,” he answered with that same damn grin.

“You’ve got seaweed in your hair.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. He blinked, reached up, and removed the offending greenery with a sheepish laugh.

“Guess I owe you, now. Can’t have everyone making fun of me on my victory walk down the beach.”

She couldn’t help it. “Victory walk?”

“Yeah – I’m the best surfer in the world.”

Annabeth straight up snorted with laugher. His face was deadly solemn aside from the lopsided mouth that never seemed to stop finding new ways to grin.

“If you had a better board, you could probably ride the waves better,” Annabeth pointed out.

“What, and get rid of Mrs. O’Leary? Never.”

_Weirdest boat name…_

“Hey, listen,” he said and brushed a hand through his hair. “I know you’ve gotta work and all, but maybe I could buy you a drink or something.”

She wanted to say yes. She really did. But she had a duty to her work, to the dinner, and she shook her head.

“No, but… maybe another day.” Alright, that was a compromise with herself, even though they were only here another three days, all of which she had meetings during.

“I’m Percy,” he said and offered his hand. After a moment of hesitation she shook it.

“Annabeth.”

“Right, well, if you want to, just ask for me at the front desk. I basically live here,” he said. He nodded at the resort and she raised an eyebrow. He  _lived_ here? She was paying for only half of her expenses, and it was enormous. How was he affording it?

He seemed to read her thoughts and said, “Remember, best surfer.”

She laughed again and realized he was still holding her hand. Pulling away, she ducked into the doorway and cleared her throat. “Right, good luck with the waves, Seaweed Brain.”

“Hey! It wasn’t my brain – that thing’s long gone,” he protested. His smile was small, but she liked it even more than the grin. “Hope to see you later.”

Annabeth heard the door swing shut behind her and she watched Percy walk back towards the ocean. For some reason her heart wouldn’t stop tap dancing in her stomach. Work first. Then… then she’d see about a certain offer from a certain surfer.


End file.
